jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Code Lyoko
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Code Lyoko is the 1st YIFM/Moonscope crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's double feature Connor Lacey Says All Hail King Julien in the near future. Plot Season One Jeremie Belpois, an 11-year-old prodigy attending boarding school at Kadic Academy, discovers a quantum supercomputer in an abandoned factory near his school. Upon activating it, he discovers a virtual world called Lyoko with a young girl, Aelita, trapped inside it. A series of bizarre, dangerous events begin to occur at Kadic Academy shortly after the Supercomputer was activated, and Jeremie learns of X.A.N.A., a fully-autonomous, malevolent, and highly-intelligent multi-agent system, that also dwells within the Supercomputer, which caused the perilous disturbances. X.A.N.A.'s primary directive is to destroy Lyoko, and conquer the real world and all human beings. Jeremie works tirelessly to materialize Aelita from her virtual form and stop attacks in the real world caused by X.A.N.A.. Jeremie is aided by his three friends Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama (who call themselves the "Lyoko Warriors") as they are virtualized into Lyoko in order to save both worlds from the sinister virtual entity alongside Aelita. They achieve this by escorting Aelita to various towers on Lyoko, which serve as interface terminals between Lyoko and Earth, and having her deactivate the one that X.A.N.A. is using to access the real world, which causes the program to go temporarily dormant. Once the tower is deactivated, the Jeremie is able to launch a "Return to the Past" program, which sends anyone scanned into the Supercomputer's memory back in time to undo any damage caused by X.A.N.A., except for any deaths caused by the attack. In "Code: Earth," Aelita is finally materialized, but the group discovers that X.A.N.A. had planted a virus inside Aelita, which prevents them from shutting down the Supercomputer, as Aelita "shuts down" along with it. Season Two Aelita adjusts to life in the real world, while Jeremie attempts to develop an anti-virus program for her in an attempt to fully liberate her from X.A.N.A.'s power. On Lyoko, a fifth sector is discovered and the group explores more of Lyoko's secrets and mysteries, especially concerning a mysterious man named Franz Hopper, who went missing ten years ago, supposedly created the Supercomputer, Lyoko, and X.A.N.A., and turns out to be Aelita's biological father. The quintet eventually discovers that Franz Hopper is indeed alive somewhere, hiding deep within the uncharted parts of Lyoko to avoid X.A.N.A. further. All the while, X.A.N.A. attempts to steal Aelita's memory in order to gain the Keys to Lyoko and free itself. At the end of the season, Aelita and Jeremie discover that Aelita does not have a virus, and instead is missing a fragment of hers, which consists of her lost memories. In "The Key," X.A.N.A. tricks them with a fake fragment and succeeds in stealing Aelita's memory and escaping the Supercomputer into the World Wide Web, which exists in the Digital Sea outside of Lyoko. Aelita appears to perish as a result, but is revived when Franz Hopper gives her his faction of the Keys to Lyoko and restores the hidden memories of her forgotten childhood before being virtualized on Lyoko. Season Three Since succeeding in escaping the confinements of the supercomputer, X.A.N.A. changes tactics by destroying each of Lyoko's surface sectors, until only Carthage (Sector Five) is left. Initially reluctant, the Lyoko Warriors make the decision to invite William Dunbar as the sixth member. However, shortly after being virtualized, he is possessed by X.A.N.A. via the Scyphozoa. Shortly after, he destroys the Core of Lyoko, destroying the entire virtual world in doing so and rendering the group helpless against X.A.N.A.. After what they thought was their defeat, Jeremie receives a coded message from Franz Hopper that allows him to recreate Lyoko effectively and continue the fight against X.A.N.A. Season Four Jeremie and the four Lyoko Warriors construct a digital submarine, the Skidbladnir (commonly referred to as the "Skid"), to travel across the Digital Sea to destroy X.A.N.A.'s "Replikas," which are copies of Lyoko's sectors that are linked to X.A.N.A.-controlled supercomputers on Earth, all created for its goal of world domination. X.A.N.A. uses William as its general throughout the season to defend the Replikas, and sabotage the Lyoko Warriors in any way he can. To prevent suspicion regarding William's disappearance, Jeremie uses a voice synthesizer program in the Supercomputer to pose as William's father in a phone call and inform Kadic's headmaster that William has been brought home with the flu. He also manages to program a spectre to take William's place at Kadic, although the clone has very low-level intelligence and acts very moronic. Near the end of the season, X.A.N.A. decides to draw energy from all of its Replikas to create the Kolossus, a gigantic, seemingly-invincible monster that later destroys the Skidbladnir. Before it is destroyed, Jeremie frees William from X.A.N.A.'s control. After he returned, he had a difficult time gaining the trust of the group. While Ulrich defeats the Kolossus, Franz Hopper sacrifices himself in order to power Jeremie's "anti-X.A.N.A. program," which destroys X.A.N.A. upon activation. Shortly after, the group, albeit reluctant due to their nostalgia, decides to shut down the Supercomputer. Episode List # X.A.N.A. Awakens # Teddygozilla # Seeing Is Believing # Holiday in the Fog # Log Book # Big Bug # Cruel Dilemma # Image Problem # End of Take # Satellite # The Girl of the Dreams # Plagued # Swarming Attack # Just in Time # The Trap # Laughing Fit # Claustrophobia # Amnesia # Killer Music # Frontier # The Robots # Routine # Rock Bottom? # Ghost Channel # Code: Earth # False Start # New Order # Uncharted Territory # Exploration # A Great Day # Mister Pück # Saint Valentine's Day # Final Mix # Missing Link # The Chips Are Down # Marabounta # Common Interest # Temptation # A Bad Turn # Attack of the Zombies # Ultimatum # A Fine Mess # XANA's Kiss # Vertigo # Cold War # Déjà Vu # Tip-Top Shape # Is Anybody Out There? # Franz Hopper # Contact # Revelation # The Key # Straight to Heart # Lyoko Minus One # Tidal Wave # False Lead # Aelita # The Pretender # The Secret # Temporary Insanity # Sabotage # Nobody in Particular # Triple Trouble # Double Trouble # Final Round # William Returns # Double Take # Opening Act # Wreck Room # Skidbladnir # Maiden Voyage # Crash Course # Replika # I'd Rather Not Talk About It # Hot Shower # The Lake # Lost at Sea # Lab Rat # Bragging Rights # Dog Day Afternoon # A Lack of Goodwill # Distant Memory # Hard Luck # Guided Missile # Kadic Bombshell # Canine Conundrum # A Space Oddity # Cousins Once Removed # Music to Soothe the Savage Beast # Wrong Exposure # Bad Connection # Cold Sweat # Down to Earth # Fight to the Finish # Echoes Trivia * Zero, Trixie, Vin, Newton, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Cosmo the Seedrian, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Christopher Thorndyke, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Shade the Echidna, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Manic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Sonia the Hedgehog, Sticks the Badger, Tikal the Echidna, Dr. Eggman, Grounder, Scratch, Sleet, Dingo, Decoe and Bocoe, Bokkun, Metal Sonic, Chaos (Sonic), The Deadly Six, Infinite, Sadie McBeth and The Shredderette will guest star in this series. * Dr. Eggman, Grounder, Scratch, Sleet, Dingo, Decoe and Bocoe, Bokkun, Metal Sonic, Chaos (Sonic), the Deadly Six, Infinite, Sadie McBeth and The Shredderette will work with X.A.N.A. in this series. * In the end of the series, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, William Dunbar, Zero, Trixie, Vin, Newton, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Cosmo the Seedrian, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Chris Thorndyke, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Shade the Echidna, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Sallow, Storm the Albatross, Manic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Sonia the Hedgehog, Sticks the Badger, Tikal the Echidna and Chaos (Sonic) after he saw the error of his ways thanks to Elsa) will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Category:Connor Lacey